prehistorycznafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Welociraptor
Wstęp: Welociraptor (velociraptor) ''a po łacińsku "szybki rabuś". Welociraptor to teropod z rodziny dromeozaurów. Był to lekko zbudowany drapieżnik. '''Podstawowe informacje:' Klasyfikacja: Welociraptor jest dinozaurem gadziomiednicznym z grupy teropodów. Należy do celurozaurów, rodziny dromeozaurów i podrodziny velociraptorinae. Do rodziny dromeozaurów także należą takie rodzaje jak: deinonych, utahraptor czy halszkaraptor. Szczegółowe informacje: Rola w ekosystemie: Welociraptor był jednym z mniejszych drapieżników kredowej pustyni Gobi, choć nie był niegroźny. Zwyczaje: Nie wiemy zbyt dużo o zwyczajach welociraptorów. Mimo popularnego przekonania, nie mamy żadnych dowodów na grupowe życie welociraptorów, więc równie dobrze możemy przypuszczać, że welociraptor był samotnikiem lub żył w parach. Dla wielu osób, argumentem aby udowodnić, że welociraptor żył w grupach jest deinonych, który najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie żył. Ale warto zauważyć, że mimo iż oba dinozaury były podobne to polowały w kompletnie innych ekosystemach, nie ważne czy są w tej samej rodzinie czy nie. W teraźniejszych czasach też możemy zauważyć, że zwierzęta z tych samych rodzin, i na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo podobne, żyją w kompletnie inny sposób od siebie. Przykładem mogą być lwy i tygrysy. Czym się żywił i na co polował? Welociraptor odżywiał się mięsem. Był dosyć mały, więc jego ofiary też nie były największych rozmiarów. Teropod ten żywił się ceratopsami (protoceratops, udanoceratops), owiraptorozaurami (citipati, khaan, owiraptor) oraz alwarezauroidami (shuvuuia). Mamy jednak olbrzymi dowód na to, że welociraptory żywiły się protoceratopsami. Słynny szkielet protoceratopsa i welociraptora podczas walki. Przystosowania i cechy: Główną cechą welociraptora tak jak każdego dromeozaura jest wielki pazur na każdej z nóg. Był on lekko zakrzywiony, całkiem duży i bardzo ostry. Służył do rozpruwania ciała ofiary. Inną sławną cechą tego gatunku jak i całej rodziny jest dosyć duży mózg w skali do całej czaszki. Rzeczywiście, nie był tak mądry jak jest pokazane w "Parku Jurajskim" ale być może potrafił logicznie myśleć a nawet może i planować. Jednak są to tylko domyślenia. Co do głowy to w paszczy roiło się od małych, ostrych ząbków które przecinały skórę. Nie były przystosowane do miażdżenia kości a raczej do rozcinania skóry. Miał krótką szyję zagiętą lekko w kształcie litery "S". Jego ciało było pokryte miękkim puchem. Na rękach znajdowały się długie pióra, ale nie do latania, tylko na pokaz. Najprawdopodobniej były kolorowe. Same ręce były całkiem silne. Na końcach były trzy palce z czego jeden niewidoczny bo był pokryty piórami a na końcu każdego palca dosyć ostre pazury się znajdowały. Nogi tego dinozaura były przystosowane do całkiem długiego i naprawdę szybkiego biegu. Ogon był długi i dosyć sztywny by po pierwsze zrównoważyć zwierzę a po drugie był wykorzystywany jako "ster". Welociraptor obracał go w którąś stronę żeby szybko skręcić podczas biegu. Popkultura Filmy i seriale Welociraptor jest niebywale popularnym dinozaurem, i dzięki temu wystąpił w dziesiątkach filmów i seriali różnego rodzaju. Niektóre z nich to: seria parku jurajskiego ("Park jurajski", "Park jurajski 2 zaginiony świat", "Park jurajski 3", "Jurassic world" i "Jurassic world fallen kingdom"), "Planeta dinozaurów", "Powrót dinozaurów" czy "Królestwo dinozaurów". Gry Welociraptor wystąpił także w wielu grach, różnego typu. Przykłady gier to: "Jurassic world evolution", "Prehistoric Kingdom", "Mesozoica", "Zoo Tycoon 2 Wymarłe gatunki", "Jurassic park builder", "Jurassic world the game", "Carnivores" i "Carnivores 2", "Jurassic park operation genesis", "Jurassic world alive". Ciekawostki: * Kategoria:Dinozaury Kategoria:Gadziomiedniczne Kategoria:Teropody Kategoria:Celurozaury Kategoria:Dromeozaury Kategoria:Velociraptorinae Kategoria:1924r Kategoria:Azja Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Mongolia Kategoria:Późna kreda Kategoria:Mezozoik Kategoria:Formacja Djadochta Kategoria:Formacja Barun Goyot